Integrated circuits (ICs) include numerous devices, such as transistors and other components, which are interconnected to produce the desired functions. The IC, for example, may include metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) which operate at different voltage ranges. For example, an IC includes low voltage (LV) transistors, medium voltage (MV) transistors and high voltage (HV) transistors. A LV transistor may operate at about 1.2 V, the MV transistor may operate at about 7.7 V while a HV transistor may operate at about 20 V.
However, in conventional ICs, MV transistors may have the drain biased at as high as, for example, 8.47 V. For example, the drain may be biased at about 10% higher than the operating voltage as of 7.7V. Such a high biasing at the drain causes high drain to bulk leakage in the off state (Idoff) attributed to gate induced drain leakage (GIDL). High Idoff results in excessive static power consumption. This is undesirable, particularly for portable applications which operate on battery power.
The disclosure is directed to MV transistors with reduced GIDL. The reduced GILD is achieved without increasing device pitch of the MV transistor.